Battle of the Egos
by W1nters
Summary: Everyone, welcome to the fights of the century! It's the Battle of the Egos! Watch as the characters from past and future battle out to see who's the strongest!


Battle of the Egos

It was a clear day at the Robot/ Arena, not a single cloud in the sky. The seats were packed with people, and reploids from the whole city. The crowd began to talk among themselves as a red and blue robot with a microphone in hand walked out to the center of the area. The robot raised his/her hand to silent the crowd.

"Hey everyone!" The robot started, speaking into the microphone. "Welcome, ladies and gents to the battle of the century! It's the battle of the egos! I'm your host Cujo, and before I get any farther with this, allow me to introduce my friend, and the second host, Mega Man X!"

Cujo then outstretched her arm pointing to the right side of the arena. There, a tall blue reploid stepped out onto the area. Known to the crowd, and as said by Cujo, this was the world hero, Mega Man X.

"Thanks Cujo," Mega Man X said to her, holding another microphone in his hand. "And as Cujo said, this is the Battle of the Egos! Where you'll see robots from past and future fight eachother in the area to see who is the strongest out of them! The one who wins will be named, the Strongest Robot (Or Reploid) in the World! And will also get a special reward which will be kept secret till the end of the battles."

"Now we will introduce the robots that will be battling," Cujo said, twirling her microphone in her hand as if it were a baton. "First up, we have a robot from the past. He is a robot who was created by Dr. Wily, evil mad scientist that is now deceased. This robot had battled the past Mega Man many times and STILL says he's the strongest. Will he be able to prove it? Everyone give it up for… Bass!"

At the call of his name and as the crowd cheered, the black and slightly golden yellow robot stepped out of the left entrance. His arms were crossed as he slowly walked up to the robot and reploid.

"I can't believe I agreed to do this…" Bass said into Cujo's microphone. "Besides, everyone knows I'M the strongest robot in the world."

"Moving along now…" Cujo muttered as she rolled her eyes. "X, please introduce the next fighter please."

"Right…" X said. "Now for our second fighter, he's a robot who was created by Dr. Cossack many years ago. Zero and I have also fought against him many times. When you see him you may think he is a Boba-Fett wanna-be, or a Star Wars reject."

"Which he is…" Bass mumbled, arms still crossed.

"And he also was one of the many Mavericks who worked for insane Sigma." Cujo said, ignoring Bass' comment and twirled her microphone again.

"Everyone, please welcome… Vile!" X shouted to the crowd, pointing to the right side of the area.

A purple reploid came out of the entrance, like Bass had done. His red eyes under his helmet glowed while he resisted to charge up his shoulder-cannon and fire it at X.

"I am not a Star Wars reject!" Vile yelled to the crowd.

"Well you sure do look like it, Boba-Fett wanna-be." Bass said, grinning.

"Why I outta-" Vile started, hands now turned fists, eyes glowing brighter in anger.

Cujo quickly got between the two, pushing them apart.

"Now, now Vile. Safe it for the battles." She said, trying to calm him down.

Bass just shook his head, still had a big grin on his face. He loved taunting his opponents.

Cujo gave Bass a glare telling him, "Shut the hell up!" Bass just ignored the glare and kept his arms crossed.

"For our third fighter, we have a robot that has a morphing ability which allows him to morph into anything he chooses," Cujo said to the crowd. "In the past, Dr. Wily sent him to frame Mega Man's brother Proto Man and he actually fooled everyone! Now here's… Dark Man!"

Everyone watched the door and the person to come out was…

…PROTO MAN!

"Proto Man, what are you doing here?" Cujo whispered to him.

"Heh… I'm not Proto Man, the person YOU like." 'Proto Man' said, pointing to Cujo on the last part. Cujo blushed at that comment.

Soon, 'Proto Man' had turned into Dark Man.

"I'm Dark Man! Not that wimp Proto Man!"

Cujo and X just stood there and looked at each other.

"Uhh… Moving along…" X mumbled. "Now, we have a French-speaking robot that was created by a woman named Dr. May Dark. He is the older brother of the many robots Dr. Dark created. Give it up for… Musketeer!"

A blue musketeer dressed robot walked up to the already introduced robots with his cape flying behind him. Musketeer then pulled out his sword, stuck it in the ground and leaned against it like a cane.

"For the next one we have an electric user robot that was created by the famous Dr. Light." Cujo said. "He has an ego just like the rest of them. Put your hands together for… Elec Man!"

The black and yellow robot ran out into the arena and took his place beside the others with the egos. He kept on waving and bowing to the crowd with a huge grin on his face.

"Next fighter we have is one from my time," X said. "He's huge, and barely any attack works against him! Please welcome… High Max!"

A booming sound was heard when a huge dark blue robot walked into the arena. The other robots/reploids looked at Cujo and X like they were nuts letting High Max into the tournament.

"Okay, now we have one more person for our tournament," Cujo said to the crowd. "He used to work for Sigma, but when X and Zero told him the possibilities of being killed, he turned into one of the good guys. Everyone welcome… Dynamo!"

The dark blue and light blue armored and long haired Reploid came into the arena waving to everyone as he slowly took his time getting to the center where the others were standing.

"Come on!" Elec Man yelled at Dynamo. "Fag! We don't have all day!"

Dynamo just merely smirked at him and pulled out his twin-sided saber.

"Save it for the battles I said!" Cujo yelled at both of them.

Just then, a flash of light occurred. When it died down, Sigma was standing in front of the group of fighting robots/reploids.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! THE BADDLE HAZ JUSD BEGUUUNNN!" Sigma yelled as the crowd shrieked in fright.

"Security!" X yelled.

At X's call, Zero, Axl, Tanner, and Double (True Form) came out to the arena and grabbed Sigma.

"Just what we needed…" Zero muttered under his breath.

"What can we say?" Tanner started. "We ARE security for this tournament."

"IT IS USELESS, IT IS USELESS! You know it is, X...you know it is! You can't defeat me so easily...YOU CAN'T, YOU CAN'T, YOU CAN'T!" Sigma yelled as he was dragged to the entrance of the tournament.

"Yeah, yeah. Just shut up and go away." Axl said.

On the count of three, the four reploids threw Sigma out the door. Sigma yelled after being tossed and landed in a mud puddle nearby.

"Czzzzzzt!"

"Oookay…" Cujo started. "Now that we got him out of the way, these are the fighters for the battles! Stay where you are folks because we'll have the first battle coming up!"

The fighters, along with the hosts left the arena, with the crowd clapping.

Inside, Cujo and X took place in an area where the fighters could rest up before battles.

"So who's gonna go first X?" Cujo asked the blue reploid with her arms crossed.

"I have it planned out." X replied. "Dark Man and Elec Man are going to fight first. Fine with you?"

"Yep." Cujo said. "Hopefully, Proto Man won't come and try to destroy Dark Man again."

"If Proto Man does, you can just kiss him to stop him Cujo!" Axl said, while poking his head through the door, grinning.

"AXL!" Cujo yelled while blushing a lot. (A/N: My character Cujo has a crush on Proto Man. Don't worry; nothing is gonna happen between them.)

"Heh heh heh!" Axl laughed as he ran before Cujo could blast him with her arm cannon.

X just shook his head while chuckling a bit. He then made his way over to the fighters.

"Dark Man, Elec Man you guys are fighting." X told them.

"Alright!" Elec Man said, punching the air. "I'll beat Dark Man with my bare hands!"

"Bring it wimp." Dark Man said to Elec Man. "You're going down!

It was gonna be a LONG tournament…

End Chapter

Alright! So the next chapter is the fight between Dark Man and Elec Man. Who will win? Stay tuned to find out!

Akarxii


End file.
